1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a waist pouch or waist pack, specifically to such pouches or packs which are used to contain and/or carry items such as; personal electronics, cell phones, music electronics and any other personal items needed.
2. Description of Prior Art
Sport shops and general merchandise stores sell waistpacks, backpacks and other bags for carrying personal electronics and any items the user wishes to carry with them while engaging in sports, fitness or any day-to-day activities such as shopping etc. Prior to this invention, there were generally two types of fannypacks/waistpacks to enable the user to carry and/or contain such items for convenience. These two types include: General waist packs made of denure nylonxe2x80x94(non-stretch standard backpack material of different grades/thicknesses/denure) with zippered pockets (or other means) for separating and organizing desired items to be carried. These waist packs generally include nylon (non-stretch) waiststraps, or shoulder straps, and/or a buckle to secure the pack to the user""s waist. These types of waistpacks/fannypacks are generally used for non-sports activitiesxe2x80x94such as generally day to day usexe2x80x94like a purse, travel, or generally purpose carrying bag. The second type of pack, a sports cassette carrying waistpackxe2x80x94was introduced for sports use in the 1970""s and 80""s to better carry radio""s and cassette players and other essentials while jogging, going to the gym etc. These sports specific music and water bottle carrying waistpacks are primarily made of neoprene (rubber sandwiched between/laminated to layers of thin lycra, nylon or polyester), and/or denure nylon material. Some of these may also be hand carried, using a strap that fits over the users hand which is connected to the pouch whereas the item to be carried is held in the palm of the users hand. These sports pouches and packs made carrying these cassette players and the like more convenient as they were cushioned and could be worn tight on the body to help prevent bouncing of the contents. Both of these existing pouch/pack types have drawbacks for both general day-to-day use and for sports use. Both feel hot and can generate and trap sweat on the user, while under certain use conditions, may not fully protect contents, and do not provide the maximum amount of comfort possiblexe2x80x94due to heat, and/or chafing and digging into the users body/skin. Some waist pouches/packs and backpacks have encorporated some air permiable materials on the back or sides of these products, which may allow less sweat or heat saturation, but do not achieve the benefits provided by the new and novel features of the invention describe herein.
Several objects and advantages of the present invention are:
a) to provide a waistpouch/waistpack which can be produced easily, and economically
b) to provide a separate fully cushioned/protective custom fitting main pocket or xe2x80x9ccradlexe2x80x9d for delicate personal electronicsxe2x80x94in one embodiment, protecting such items enclosed from moisture, dust and sweat
c) to provide a cooler, airier, and thus more comfortable pouch/pack due to unique breathable, moisture wicking and air circulating features and elements
d) to provide, in one embodiment, separate and fully breathalble compartments for additional small essentials like keys
e) to provide pouch features such that sunglasses and additional items can be attached conveniently to the outside of the waistpouch/waistpack
e) to provide a more comfort for the user via combinations of cushioning, given breathable and moisture wicking materials types and pouch/pack construction design